Stealing Pink Continuations
by writingqueen2016
Summary: These are extended versions to tickle fight scenes in my story "Stealing Pink". That story can be found on my second account "hopelessromanticgurl". Please go check it out! Summaries are inside. WARNING: Tickle fic! Don't like? Don't read!
1. Ticklish Pillow Fight

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is an extended version to the tickle fight scene in my story "Stealing Pink" in chapter 7. That story can be found on my second account "hopelessromanticgurl". Please go check it out! Happy Thanksgiving to all my American Readers  
**

* * *

A pillow fight quickly broke out, everyone of course being careful and more gentle with Kim than with each other.

Kimberly smacked Tommy in the back of the head with her pillow. He spun around and she took one last shot hitting him right in the face.

Tommy's hands went to her stomach, squeezing the sides of her tummy. Kimberly screamed and burst into giggles as she fell onto her back squirming. "Tommy stop!" she squealed trying to push him away.

Tommy laughed. "Oh no. You asked for this."

Kimberly continued to squeal with giggles. "Tommy stop!"

"I already told you I wasn't going to." Tommy moved and started to wiggle his fingers all over her tummy.

"Nohohohohoo!" Kimberly squealed with giggles. "That tickles!" She giggled and squirmed and tried to push Tommy away.

Jason and Trini stopped and turned to see what was going on. Jason laughed. "Nice!"

He ran over to them. "Can I help?" Jason asked.

"Of course." Tommy smirked. "Grab her arms."

"NO!" Kimberly squealed in giggles.

Jason grabbed her arms and held them out to the side.

Tommy looked stopped and looked around. He saw a lone feather laying on the ground. He carefully picked it up and looked to Kim and smirked. He slowly taunting lifted her shirt.

"No!" Kimberly "Don't!"

He lifted it just above her belly button and started to brush the feather all over her stomach.

Kimberly screamed in giggles as she squirmed around and tried to pull her hands free. "Tommy stop!"

"Not a chance." Tommy teased as he continued letting the feather just tease her belly button.

Kimberly screamed and laughed hysterically. "Stop! Stop!"

"I don't think so." Tommy said in a sing song voice.

"Trini! Help!" Kimberly squealed.

Trini laughed. "Careful of her ribs."

Jason and Tommy laughed but stopped. Jason let her hands go.

"I hate you both." She glared.

They both looked to her and smirked.

"Uh-oh…"

They both attacked her with tickles once again.

* * *

 **A/N leave me your thoughts in a review**


	2. Sparring Tickle Match

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is an added tickle fight continuing from my story "Stealing Pink" in chapter Chapter 8. The story can be found on my second account "hopelessromanticgurl". Please go check it out! Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers.  
**

* * *

After a minute she opened her eyes to see Tommy smirking at her. She had blocked him. She had done it. "See, told you I can do it." She smirked.

"Good. Then do it again." Tommy answered. He pulled his hand away and the threw away punch toward her. Kimberly blocked it and then used her legs to sweep Tommy's legs out from under him, knocking him to the floor. She smirked. "Never mess with the pink ranger." After a minute she went over and helped Tommy stand up. But instead of standing up Tommy pulled her down with him. She squealed but giggled when she landed on his chest.

"What was the point of that?" She giggled.

"Like I said, I'm not going easy on you." With that he rolled them both over so he was on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "That means not letting you win, and stopping you from winning anyway possible. With that he pinned her arms down to her side and started to tickle her.

Kimberly squealed as giggles streamed from her mouth. "Tommy stop!"

He chuckled. "Not a chance. Unless you'd like to give up.?"

"Never!" she giggled as she squirmed.

"Then I'll never stop too." He moved to her stomach making her scream in giggles.

""Stop it!" Kimberly squealed.

"You know what you have to do to make me stop. You refuse to do it." Tommy continued as his fingers moved around hitting her sides, stomach, and ribs.

"I'll nehehehever give up!" She cried giggling and squirming.

"Then I'll nehehehehehever stop!" he mocked teasingly.

After a few more seconds Tommy stopped to let her breathe. "Ready to give up?"

"Nope." Kimberly smiled.

"Ok. That's you're choice." He kept her arms in his hands and raised them up over her head. "I can do this all day."

"Not the armpits!" She squealed. They both knew her armpits were one of her most ticklish spots.

"Give up?" Tommy asked.

"No!"

"Ok then." He used his free hand to tickle her armpits switching back and forth between her left and right side.

"Nohohohohoho stohohohohoohp!" She screamed in giggles.

"What's the magic word?" Tommy said in a sing song voice. "Oh I know! It's tickle tickle tickle tickle!"

Kimberly screamed in giggles unable to speak through all her laughter.

Tommy chuckled and stopped. "Last chance, Beautiful. Say the magic words or you're going to get it."

Kimberly caught her breath back and smirked. "I'm not giving up."

"Fine. I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice." Tommy said his moved his hand right under her ribs on the right side and tickled her.

"No! Not there!" She screamed before breaking out into hysterical giggles. "Ok!" she squealed. "OK!"

"Ok what?" Tommy asked. He let her arms go and did the same thing to the left side under her ribs.

Kimberly was laughing hysterically as she tried and failed at pushing him away.

"Ok what?" Tommy teased.

He stopped and smiled softly at her. "Say it."

"I give up."

"That's better." He stood and helped her stand up.

"You won this round, but the next round I'm kicking your butt!"

Tommy chuckled as they once again started to spar.

* * *

 **A/N leave me your thoughts in a review**


End file.
